Bloodshed and Love
by Blue-Wolf
Summary: This girl at the age of 16,lost her parents when she was little but she remembers her dad who was part of the Shinsengumi.Now she has joined the Shinsengumi and might have fallen in love with someone find out inside.Chap15 UP! Finally!
1. Signing Up

**Bloodshed and Love**

**Chapter 1: SIGNING UP**

A girl at the age of sixteen walked on a cobble stone road. She had raven hair that blew grazefully with every breeze and amber eyes that just stood out on her baige complexion. A breeze blew sending her hair into the air with cherry blossoms following. She had a light blue kimono on with lily flowers drawn on it, it was made with fine silk and took almost three years to make. How she knows she was the one that made it.

The girl also had a pet, a white wolf named Kiba that had a slight limp to him, this is because he broke it when he was a pup. "Grrrrr.." Kiba growled at the entrance to the Shinsengumi. "What is it boy?" The girl said looking at the entrance, "No one is here." Kiba kept growling at the entrance so the girl walked into the court yard. "Hello? Is anyone here?" "Who are you?" A tall man with black hair tied up in a high ponytail. "Im...I'm Kanna Tashi.

Might I ask who you are?"

The man stared at her for a moment then answered, "I cannot answer that, but what are you doing here?" "I'm looking to join the Shensingumi and fight against people with no morals. Just like my late father did, he died while fighting with the Shensingumi when he was stabbed in the stomach." Kanna said while making a shadow over her eyes. "Heh, your his daughter he told me about you, you're more determined though than he was. He fought to keep you and your mother safe from harm. Alright you can join if you compete in a spar with anyone of your choice." The man said before walking off. "I what?" Kanna said looking at Kiba. She stood there for a moment before walking to where she asumed the training hall was.

TRAINING HALL

"Hey Sano you move kind of sluggish!" Shinpachi yelled after dodgeing Sano's attack. "BASTARD!" Sano yelled out, this is because he is hungry but he has to train. Kanna walks in, "Hello everyone!" She said like she knew them. "Who are you?" A soldier asked. "Oh, I'm Kanna Tashi." Kanna said while bowing slightly. "What are you doing here?" Shinpachi asked before putting his wooden sword up. "I was looking to spar with someone so I can join the Shinsengumi. That is what I'm doing here." Kanna claimed. "Oh, you want to spar with me?" A man with purpleish/black hair asked. "Hey Soji!" Mr. Kondo said. "Uhh, I guess I could." Kanna said trying not to be rude. Soji tied his hair up and changed into traditional training clothes. Kanna just slipped her silk kimono off and it had miko looking clothes under it. "Lets start shall we?" Soji asked and proposed. "Yeah, lets start." Kanna said axiously.

10 MINUTES LATER

Kanna got hit many times, one sent her into a wall but she never gave up. Mr. Okita got hit one, but it was a mire scratch on his arm. The guys had to hold back Kiba so he wouldn't attack Mr. Okita. Finally the last blow came sending Kanna into a crowd of guys who where standing by the door and they all got sent out with her. "Ow...you son of a bit..." Kanna claimed before getting cut off. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" The man looked at Kanna who was bleeding and bruised a little. "Yes." Soji said. "You just won't give up will you?" Eiu said running to aid Kanna. "No, I won't not when it's something I want!" Kanna shouted while explaining this. "You are his daughter. Dumb bastard wouldn't give up either. You're just like him, Kanna do you think you can handle embracing the ways of the Shinsengumi abandoning your humanity and becoming a demon?" The man explained. "Yes, I am ready to do whatever it takes to become like my late father." Kanna said seriously. "Okay." The man said after sighing, "Shinpachi, Todo, Sano, make sure you give this girl some work." The man demanded. "YES MR. HIJIKATA!" They said in a union.

!OUT SIDE!

"Let's go already." Shinpachi said while grabbing Kanna's arm. "What am I going to have to do?" Kanna asked. "Can you cook good?" "Yeah, it's pretty descent, why?" Kanna asked shaking loose of Shinpachi's grip. "Well Eiu is sick so all we have to eat are sardiens and pickled radish oh and some curry." Todo explained. "Oh, so you want me to cook for a day." Kanna said sweatdrop "YES!" The three said in another union. _'Okay stop breath count to three.'_

Well that is where i am going to leave of for now cuz I ran out of idea's for now...oh and plz Review, and if your going to flame don't use any "bad words" just say i don't like this part and so on and so forth. But i really would like it without flames BUT U MUST BE TRUTHFUL! or i will be forced to sing the song of death! OK U ASKED FOR IT! THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS!

JUST KIDDIN! LUV U ALL FOR READING MY STORY! (" ) ( " ) ( ") danceing Kirby SEE's YA LATERZ! WELL UNTIL NEXT UP DATE i just like to squiggly lines okay final good bye!


	2. Cooking Lessons

Bloodshed and Love

Chapter 2: Cooking lessons

"SANO THATS MINE!" Shinpachi yelled while pulling Sano's hair.

"I DIDN'T SEE YOU NAME ON IT!" Sano yelled back while pulling Shinpachi's cheeks.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Todo yelled.

Sano looked at Todo with his hair still being pulled by Shinapachi and Shinpachi stared at Todo with his cheeks still being pulled. The Shinpachi and Sano looked at each other before getting an evil grin on their faces.

"Why do you two have that look on your faces?" Todo said before scooting back a little.

"LETS GET HIM!" Sano and Shinpachi said at the same time before tackleing Todo.

"AHHH!"

Kanna walked out to see what the camotion was only to see a big dust ball with hands and feet coming out of it. "What a bunch of babies." Kanna said to herself before walking infront of them. "CALM DOWN!" Kanna screamed and all of a sudden everything got quiet. "There is enough food for all of you!"

Shinpachi looked at Kanna and said, "But Sano stole my meat buns."

Kanna just stared at him with a do-I-look-like-I-care look. Kanna just shook her head and sighed softly before walking out of the eating room.

Shinpachi stood up and started following Kanna, but of course Kiba was not letting anyone near her.

"Kiba, how did father stand these people their so imature. :sigh: I guess I will never know will I." Kanna said to Kiba with a smile. After Kanna sat down on the edge of the deck (porch thing outside the rooms) and let her hair dance in the breeze.

Kiba layed down and put his head in her lap and started making whimper sounds so she would pet him. So Kanna started rubbing behind his ears, she watched as he closed his eyes.

Just then Kiba's eyes shot open and he up behind Kanna. (she is facing the yard so her back is to the building)

"Woah calm down." Shinpachi said with his hands moving like wax on wax off.

"Shinpachi...what are you doing here?" Kanna said with a little blush appearing. Kiba just kept growling at him. "Kiba stop." Kanna ordered, so he stopped.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, you seemed pretty mad when you left." Shinpachi said sitting down beside her.

"Uh...ummm..no I'm fine." Kanna said looking at her feet, as she could feel the warmth of blushing comeing over her.

"Aren't the cherry blossom's amazing. I truely don't know whats prettier when they bloom or when they fall. What do you think Kanna?" Shinpachi said.

"I think their pretty when they bloom but beautiful when they scatter and blow around in the wind like their dancing to some music that the gods are playing." Kanna said getting deep into thought.

"Shinpachi! Shinpachi!" You could hear someone yelling from the eating hall.

"I guess I'll go. It was nice talking to you, Kanna." Shinpachi said taking her hand, placing a cherry petal in it.

"It...It was nice talking to you too." Kanna added looking at the simple gift. It made her heart pound faster and the blush on her face get a darker red. "Come on Kiba, you haven't had anything to eat today." Kanna said standing up looking at where Shinpachi walked off to.

Kiba just wagged his tail and walked off with her.

!in the eating hall!

"So Shinpachi what were you doing to Kanna?" Todo asked as Sano was making kissing noises in the background.

"I wasn't doing anything just talking to her, after her dog tried to attack me." Shinpachi tried to explain.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Sano said giving a suspesious grin. "You were just talking, suuuuuuuuuuure." Sano said still grinning.

"I WAS!" Shinpachi yelled attacking Sano, well starting what happened so early that morning.

"GET OFF MY RUNT!" Sano yelled pulling Shinpachi's hair.

"SAY YOUR SORRY! SAY IT!" Shinpachi yelled pulling on Sano's cheeks.

"NEVER!" Sano yelled pulling Shinpachi's hair harder.

"Good grief." Todo said like Charlie Brown.

YAY! ONE MORE CHAPPIE COMPLETED! YAY! clapping in the background WHAT will happen next will Kanna and Shinpachi kiss or will Shinpachi get attacked by Kiba? No one knows. Seriously i haven't descided yet. Well LUV TO ALL WHO READ! and sorry it took me so long to write my ever so short chapter. but i shall try to write faster. BYE BYES! JA NE! TSCHUS! and any other languages. SEE YA'S till next update.


	3. Nighty Nite

finally its nite time at the shinsengumi! what will happen! no one knows...EXCEPT FOR ME! MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!

ok story time.

Mr. Hijikata: I know what will happen.

Me: WHAT!

Mr. Hijikata: (shifty eyes) I tell you i didn't peak inside your story i swear.

Me: DO I HAVE TO PULL OUT UR HIKU'S! I WILL! (pulls out hiku's)

Mr. Hijikata: OK! I'LL STOP PEAKING IN UR STORY!

Me: Yeah u better! (shakes fist)

OK ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 3: Nighty Nite.

Kanna was walking around the Shinsengumi yard looking at the cherry blossoms blowing in the wind. _'They are beautiful.' _She thought, looking at the cherry petal that Shipachi gave to her. "I wonder..." Kanna said to herself.

"Who's the petal from?" Mr. Okita whispered into her ear.

"HOLY!" Kanna yelled jumping back. "Oh, Mr. Okita it's you. You scared the life out of me."

"If I scared the life out of you, wouldn't you be dead?"

"Well, I was useing it as an expression." Kanna said with a smile and rubbing her head.

Mr. Okita smiled and walked beside Kanna. "So where is your dog?"

"He's sleeping." Kanna said pointing at a big white ball on the deck.

"Well I was told to take you to your room. 'Cause Mr. Hijikata and I think you don't want to sleep by a bunch of guys." Mr. Okita said smiling.

"Okay, thank you." Kanna said bowing slightly.

Mr. Okita started walking off and humming a song to himself. He giggled and called to Kanna, "come on your room is over here."

"Right." Kanna said with a goofy look on her face, before walking over to Mr. Okita.

"Here you are." Mr. Okita said opening the sliding door.

Kanna looked inside to see a futon (bed thing), a writing tablet, a night kimono, and a simple plant. "Kanna, Mr. Hijikata told me to tell you that your training is tommorrow." Mr. Okita said before walking out.

"Yes." Kanna said while looking out the door, before getting up and closing it so she could get changed.

She quickly took off her blue kimono and changed into the purple one with yellow cherry blossoms on it. "Well isn't that a quincident." Kanna said to herself before putting her hair in a messy bun. She took out her gift from Shinpachi and looked at it with a blush. _'I wonder if I will get to talk to him tommorrow?'_ Kanna thought to herself.

Kanna smiled simply then got up to get Kiba, only to see Shinpachi sitting outside petting Kiba. Kanna was shocked.

"Your dog is nice once he gets to know you." Shinpachi said looking at Kanna.

"Yes he is very nice. My dad trained him to protect me, he broke his leg when someone attacked our home." Kanna said looking at the ground.

"Well that just means he loves you." Shinpachi reasoned, as Kiba's back right leg twitched in his sleep.

"Well..." Kanna said sitting by Shinpachi. She looked into his violet eyes as he looked into her amber eyes, with such emotion. Love, confusion, hurt, and caring. Kanna leaned closer to Shinpachi's face until Kiba eyes shot open and bit Shipachi on the thigh.

"OWWW!" Shipachi yelled in pain.

"I'm soooooo sorry." Kanna said hitting Kiba on the nose so he would let go of Shipachi's thigh. Shinpachi held his thigh, as he winced in pain.

"It's not the pain, I was just shocked that he actually bit me."

"I'm so sorry." Kanna said wripping off one of her sleeves. "Here this might help to stop you from bleeding so much." She said wripping the sleeve in half. "I know this is going to be embarrasing, but I need you to lift up the bottom half of your clothing." Kanna said with embarressment.

"Okay." Shipachi said with a blush, a blush of embarrassment, as he lifted his kimono showing everything to the world. Kanna gave a little shake of her head then wrapped his thigh up. He quickly moved his clothes back down.

"Well I don't think you want to be around me anymore." Kanna said, as she got up and made Kiba go into her room with her. Shinpachi just looked at her as she walked into her room. He was still embarrased (who would blame him though) knowing that Kanna saw EVERYTHING! But he just shook it off, sort of, and walked into the sleeping room for all the Shinsengumi soldiers.

Kanna layed on her bed, looking up at the ceiling rubbing the petal in between in her index finger and thumb. She was smiling, when she fell asleep. Kiba snuggled up against her side and fell asleep twitching his right back leg again but he was whimpering this time. "Good night Kiba." Kanna said in her sleep. Kiba just put his head on her belly.

YAY! ANOTHER CHAPPIE!

Mr. Hijikata: I knew that was going to happen.

Me: (hit Mr. Hijikata on the head) HUSH!

Mr. Hijikata: (pulls sword out) YOU WILL DIE!

Me: OK! (pulls out hiku's) OH...

Mr. Hijikata: OK I'll stop!

Me: Yeah you better!

Shipachi: WHY DID I GET BIT!

Me: Cuz i wanted you to! IT ADDS DRAMATIC EFFECT!

Kanna: ...

Me: SEE KANNA LIKED IT!

Kanna: NO I DIDN'T!

Me: see told you she like it!

Kanna: ...

WELL UNTIL NEXT UPDATE! SEE YA'S HOPE U LIKED! sorry to shipachi fans...I like shipachi i don't really know what i was thinking when i wrote where he got bit...BUT! i did so yeah...LUV ALL WHO READ!


	4. Kanna's Dream

Chapter 4: Kanna's Dreams

Kanna was still sleeping inside her room. She was clinging to her blanket, sweat was appearing on her head but she was smiling.

**!in kanna's dream!**

_"Daddy!" Kanna said as her father, a man that stood 6 feet and 4 inches with black hair and green eyes picked her up. "Daddy! Do you love me?" Kanna asked, she was very smart when she was only six years old. "Of course my daughter." He said holding her in his arms. Kanna just looked over the side to see her white puppy named Kiba. _

_Kanna's mom walked out of the house in her pink kimono, she had dark brown hair and golden eyes. "Goku, a man from the Shinsengumi is looking for you. He said it was urgent." _

_"Alright, tell him I'll be there in a minute." Kanna's father said before putting her down. _

_"Daddy, can I come?" Kanna asked in her little six year old voice._

_"No, Kanna, I have to go by myself." Her father told her with a smile. Before he walked inside, to see the man looking for him sitting on the floor drinking some green tea that Kanna's mother made._

_"Yuna, can you let us talk in peace?" Goku asked._

_"Yes. I'll take my leave." Yuna said slightly bowing, before walking into another room._

_Kanna looked inside, to see what her father and the mysterious guy was talking about._

_"Goku, you know we need you in this war. The Toshu clan are fighting back, you're the best fighter that we've seen. You kill without thinking, its magnificent." The man said._

_"No, I do think, I think about the people I am saving with my sword. But then I think the people that I am hurting with my sword. I watch the bloodshed, as it falls to the ground like when the rain falls from the sky. Then I think of my love. (wow the title ) My love is my family, I am married to my wife with a child. I am not married to the Shinsengumi! I do what is right even though most of my choices are wrong! So leave and never come back to my house and tell the captain, I will fight. But if anyone comes to my house in the next week. You all will not see the light of day." Goku said, his eyes filled with hate and angst as he looked at the man. "Oh, if you don't leave in the next minute I will kill you." He said as he reached for his sword hanging on the wall._

_"DADDY!" Kanna yelled running inside clamping to her father's arm. He looked at her with a mean, devilish look before slapping her off his arm. Kanna's big golden eyes filled with tears, she hid her face as the tears dripped down her face onto the floor._

_"Kanna, go outside." Her father demanded, so she got up and walk outside with tears falling down onto the ground. Kanna quickly wipped away her tears, knowing her father didn't mean what he just did. _

_"It could have been worse, he could have stabbed me with his blade." Kanna said to herself looking at the little white ball of fluff sleeping on the deck. "Look Kiba, cherry blossoms." Kanna said to the sleeping Kiba as cherry blossoms scattered around them blowing, going into little swirls in the wind._

_"Kanna." Yuna said walking up to her daughter. "You know your father didn't mean it, he was...just...upset." Yuna said holding her daughter._

_"I know mom, it was just because he did it. It just shocked me, I was scared that he was going to slash me with his blade." Kanna said scooting closer to her mother._

_"Oh, Kanna." Yuna said crying. "He would never hurt you or me." Her tears dripping onto Kanna's head. Just then Goku walked out, with his devilish look still on his face._

_"Daddy!" Kanna yelled clinging to her mother, Kiba shot up growling at Goku. _

_"This is why I trained you Kiba, to protect them from me." Goku said before walking inside with a single tear comeing from each eye._

_"Daddy...come back please." Kanna asked, letting go of her mother. _

_"Kanna...I don't think...I just do." Goku said. _

_"Daddy, you told the man you thought when you killed bad people!" Kanna said trying to defend him._

_"NO!" Goku said turning. "I lied, I never think! I kill for the pleasure!" With that Goku walked into his room and closed the door._

_"You kill...for pleasure." Kanna said sounding pittiful._

AWWWWWWW! this is where the tears come...(cries)

Tetsu: Oh, stop crying!

Me: SHUT UP! I AM NOT CRYING!

Suzu: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure your not.

Mr. Hijikata: I must agree with suzu, but im not going to make a fool of myself by saying SUUUUUUUURE!

Me: looks like you just did.

Shinpachi: Yeah Mr. Hijikata

Mr. Hijikata: Shipachi!

Shinpachi: (cowers in fear behind Kanna)

Kanna: ...

Me: (pokes Mr. Hijikata) MUHAHHAHAHAHAH!

WELL THATS WHERE I AM GOING TO LEAVE OFF! EVIL CLIFFIES! but here is a sneak peek at what is going to happen..

!sneak peek!

"Shinpachi...I met you somewhere before."

MUAHAHAHHAHHAHAHH! now that is where i am really going to leave it

Mr. Hijikata: Oh they can get a sneak peek but when I look at your work i get hit on the head. I see how you r now

Me: shut up...(glares at Mr. Hijikata)

WELL UNTIL NEXT UPDATE! SEE YA'S LUV ALL WHO READS!


	5. Kanna's Dream continued

Chapter 5: Continue...Kanna's Dream

Kanna tossed and turned as her dreams went back into her past, into her dark days.

**!Kanna's Dream!**

_"Kanna you have to thrust the sword sometime!" Goku yelled as he watched his daughter slash and cut through the wooden boards. Kanna looked at her father then thrust the sword through the wooden board and walked off. _

_"Kanna, come back here." Goku demanded._

_"No, father not this time. I will not follow you I stopped trusting you after you told me you killed for the pleasure not to help people." Kanna said coldly. Her father looked shocked at her then just simpled smile._

_**!Kanna at the age of 7!**_

_Kanna was walking around her yard, thinking nothing could go wrong. Except that her father had to go see the Shinsengumi for some assignments. She turned behind her to see her mother looking at her with a smile. _

_"Mother what are you smiling about?" Kanna asked._

_"Oh, nothing Kanna just thinking of when you we're little when you and your father used to play out here for hours until the sun went down." Yuna said with a smile._

_"Yeah that was when father had time for us." Kanna said looking to the ground into Kiba's golden eyes as he looked back into her golden eyes just to see his reflection._

_**!later that nite!**_

_"Kanna! Yuna! I'm back!" Goku yelled throughout his home hopeing to get a response from one of them._

_"Honey?" Yuna said walking out of their bedroom. "Your home!" Yuna screamed in joy, as she ran up holding her love._

_"Where's Kanna?" Goku asked hugging his wife back._

_"She's sleeping she's only seven you know." Yuna explained._

_"Wow...seven she's growing up faster than I can keep up." Goku said rubbing the back of his head._

_Yuna just smiled. _

_A sliding door opened, and a man dressed in black entered the room holding his blade. Goku's happy look turned to the devilish one that Kanna saw before. _

_The strange man charged at Goku holding his blade back ready to thrust it. Goku pulled his blood-stained sword out of its sheith, smileing evily at the mysterous man that walked through the door. _

_"Are you going to stand there all day, bastard, or are you going to attack?" The man said reading his sword._

_Goku didn't say anything, Kanna looked at her father in fear her salty tears running down her face. As she watched in terror._

_He father charged at the man thrusting his sword through the man's stomach blood splattering on the floor and on the walls. The man looked at Goku with glowing red eyes,and with an evil grin on his face. That is when Kanna gazed upon he father, he didn't have his devilish face anymore. His face showed fear and guilt._

_At that moment the man took his sword and drove it through Goku's heart, sending blood splatering on the walls, clothes, and faces of Goku and the mysterious man. The man just gave a smile and walked towards Yuna with crimson blood dripping from his blade. _

_Yuna stepped back, trimbling in fear tears running down her face as she looked at her dead husband laying on the floor. _

_"Woman, it is time for you to die." The man said coldly holding his sword up to her neck, kissing her lips gently then sliting her throat._

_Kanna held in her yell and her tears just dripped from her cheeks onto the wooden floor as her mothers blood surrounded Kanna's feet. Kanna backed up and started to run but the man grabbed her by her hair and stabbed her in the shoulder. She winced in pain as he knelt down by her mother._

_"Yuna...I'm sorry but...You fell in love with this bastard and..." He yelled holding Yuna's dead body in his arms as he cried._

_Kiba, at two years old, stood infront of Kanna growling as his hair raised up. "Dog..." The man said getting his blade ready to drive through Kiba. But Kanna jumped infront with her fathers blade. The man started pushing Kanna back but she pulled out her hidden dagger and drove it through the mans heart._

_The man stood there for a minute then he grabbed the dagger, making deep wounds in his fingers, he pulled it out of his heart. _

_His vision started going blurry, the only thing he could see perfectly was Kanna's eyes. _

_"Mr...Mr..." Kanna said dropping her dagger. "Mr...you...no..." Kanna said walking closer to the man. "I'm sorry." She said simply as tears dripped down her face. She hugged Kiba, his white fur getting blood on it._

_Kanna got up and walked out of her house with Kiba at her side. She turned around only to see the place at where her happiest memories were and saddest._

**!kanna's room!**

Kanna shot up from her bed tears running down her face. Kiba was up scratching at the door. Kanna looked up to see a shadow on the otherside of the room. Kanna didn't feel like getting up to see who the shadow was. But as she sat there she remembered more stuff of her past.

**!flashback!**

_Kanna walked down the buisy roads of the Amibu Village.(don't know how to spell it) Kiba still at her side, Kanna was eight at the time. _

_A little boy with red hair and violet eyes ran down the streets as he was looking for his father. "Father! Father!" The boy yelled out trying to be heard past by the shop keeper's yellings and adults talking. He yelled until he ran into someone._

_"HEY!" The boy yelled after falling to the ground._

_"Uhhh...I'm sorry." Kanna said looking down._

_"It's okay, I guess I kind of ran into you didn't I?" The boy said smiling._

_Kanna just smiled back at him. He got up holding one of his hands out._

_"I'll help you up." The boy said still smiling._

_Kanna grabbed his hand, Kiba not looking to happy walked up with a wallet._

_"Woah! Your dog can pick pocket!" He yelled._

_"Yeah." Kanna said smiling._

_"By the way I'm Shinpachi. Who are you?"_

_"I'm Kanna."_

_"I'm looking for my father. Can you help me?" Shinpachi asked._

**!end of flashback!**

Kanna eyes shot opened and she stood up to see it was morning time. She started walking towards the eating hall, Shinpachi was sitting infront of the soldiers sleeping room.

"Shinpachi." Kanna said looking at the boy with red hair.

"Kanna...I.." Shipachi said looking at the yard.

"Shipachi...I met you somewhere before." Kanna said sitting next to him.

"I was just thinking about that." Shinpachi said turning his head towards Kanna.

Kanna looked at him. Shinpachi scooted closer to Kanna and put his hand behind her. He leaned in closer to Kanna's face and kissed her gently on her lips. Her face turned to a light pink as he did so. As Shinpachi backed away Kanna began to cry.

"Kanna why are you crying?" Shinpachi asked.

"No reason." Kanna said smiling and wipeing away her tears. "Let me go fix something to eat for all of you."

Shinpachi smiled, as he was getting up and he held his hand out to help Kanna up like he did so many years ago.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER! (dances) go me go me!

Kanna: (blushing)

Shinpachi: Uhhhh...I AM NOT THE SCRIPT WRITTER!

Me: yeah you asked me to put that scene in there.

Shinpachi: NO I DIDN'T! (blushing)

Todo: I didn't know you were like that Shinpachi.

Sano: Yeeeeeaaaaaaah

Mr. Hijikata: Oh my god...I recruted a bunch of children. (puts hand on head)

Mr. Okita: (giggles)

Me: (huggs Mr. Okita) YOUR SO CUTE! (huggs everyone) I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Everyone: LET US GO!

Me: NO! (huggs them tighter)


	6. Spying

**Chapter 6 : SPYING**

Kanna walked out of the mess hall, wiping away the thin layer of sweat from her forhead. She walked out to see a little girl sitting on the porch.

"Hey...Who are you?" Kanna asked walking up to the purple haired girl.

The little girl turned around looking into Kanna's golden eyes. She had a shocked looked, then smiled. The girl grabbed a stick and began to write, 'Hello' in the dirt.

"Who are you?" Kanna asked again sitting by her.

The girl wrote 'Saya. Who are you?'

"I'm Kanna Tashi. How old are you?"

She wrote, 'I am 15 years old. How about you?'

"I'm 16. Why are you here? Yeah...I know I ask a lot of questions." Kanna said with a smile.

Saya wrote 'Its okay and I am here waiting for Tetsu.' Then she smiled back at Kanna.

Then Kanna looked over to Mr. Hijikata's doors to see Yamazaki walked in, his black hair blowing in the breeze. Kanna said to herself, "Wonder what he's up to..." looking intentively at the door.

Saya pulled on Kanna's kimono and wrote, 'What's wrong?'

"Oh, nothing just thinking...wanna go on an adventure?"

Saya nodded then wrote, 'What kind of adventure?' Before standing up.

Kanna pointed to Mr. Hijikata's room. "Where going to be spies, and hopefully not die." She said smiling.

Saya's face turned to fear.

"Don't worry it was a joke...heh...heh...yeah..." Kanna said lying.

Saya had a questionable look on her face then grabbed Kanna's hand and started walking towards Mr. Hijikata's room. Kanna had no choice but to follow.

**!in Mr. Hijikata's room!**

"Remember, ten years ago the Choshu were the Toshu, after the leader died the named change. To this point we don't likely know why, but we do know they are as deadly as the Toshu was and we must stop them." Mr. Kondou (yes if its spelt wrong don't kill me) explained.

"Mr. Hijikata, field reports on the Choshu Clan." Yamazaki handed Mr. Hijikata a scroll.

Mr. Hijikata read the reports, very carefully. "So, they've gone into hiding for the moment."

Yamazaki nodded, before turning to the doors and got a couple of kunai's out. Then narrowed his eyes.

**!outside!**

Kanna and Saya crawled over to the door and listened to the conversation inside. Suddenly two kunai's flew out of the door and got jabbed three inches into the ground.

Kanna's and Saya's eyes almost popped out of their heads. The only thing that escaped Kanna's mouth was, "uhh..."

Yamazaki walked outside and grabbed Kanna's arm and brought her inside, saying "So your the little snoop, I thought it was that brat."

Kanna just looked at Yamazaki with a glare, "Why did you bring me in here?" she asked.

"You'll figure it out in time."

"Kanna...You were the one spying on us? Were you not?" Mr. Hijikata asked looking at Kanna.

"Yes sir, I only did it 'cause I was bored and I don't get to train like the others I just help around like Tetsu."

"God, you need to stop acting like the old bastard!" Mr. Hijikata said.

"Well I am his daughter if you haven't noticed." Kanna said.

"I'll find you a job..." He said looking at some papers.

OK! sorry if this chappie was boring...cuz i kinda was doing Algebra Homework while writing it. I promise i mean i really promise The next chappie will be better

Mr. Hijikata : CHILDREN I TELL YOU CHILDREN!

Soji : Oh Mr. Hijikata you need to be more prudent.

Me : uhh...ALRIGHTY THEN!

Shinpachi : I WAS LEFT OUT OF THIS CHAPTER!

Me : Well...you were training...YOU SHALL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY!

Kanna : I WAS CAPTURED! BY YAMAZAKI!

Yamazaki : Whats so hard to believe?

Kanna : -.-"

Shinpachi : Yeah i better be in the next chapter...

Todo : WHAT ABOUT ME!

Me : SHUT UP! YOU WILL ALL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Everyone : YAY! PARTY! ICECREAM PARTY!

Me : YAY! ICE CREAM! (dances)

Everyone : (dances)

Everyone and Me : OH YEAH!

Me : sorry im hyper but until next time

LOVE ALL THAT READS! and NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE EXCITING! YAY!


	7. Little Fight, a Good Friendship

**(I wanted to say Susumu will be VERY out of character in this one But it will be for a good cause.)**

**Chapter 7 : A Little Fight, a Good Friendship**

**!sitting in Mr. Hijikata's Room!**

Kanna looked around the room, sweat rolling down her face. Susumu looking over at Kanna every now and then. Mr. Hijikata lifted his head up from the paper work sitting in front of him. He looked at Kanna and said, "I think I may have found you something, Kanna." Kanna turned and looked at Mr. Hijikata and nodded. "But you have to go with Susumu. Since you're so good at spying maybe-" Mr. Hijikata was cut off by Susumu.

"Sir! Are you joking!" Susumu said in a low but shocked voice.

"Susumu do I sound like I'm joking?" Mr. Hijikata said in a serious voice looking into Susumu's black eyes.

"No... Sir. But this little brat will put us all in danger!" Susumu said pointing to Kanna.

"HEY! I'm not little! And I'm not a brat! You... YOU!" Kanna yelled hitting Susumu on the head with her hand.

"OW! THATS IT!" Susumu said jumping on Kanna and smacking her on the head. Mr. Hijikata and Mr. Kondou watched in amazement as Susumu yelled.

"YOU LITTLE BABY!" Kanna said pulling Susumu's hair hard.

"WHAT! BABY!" Susumu said pinching Kanna on the arm.

"OW!" Kanna yelled. This fight lasted for about an hour until we heard a very loud WRIP noise. Kanna opened her hand to see Susumu's ponytail hair in her hand. Susumu looked at her in complete shock. The room was really queit for a split second until Soji walked in.

"Mr. Hiji-" Soji said looking at what was in Kanna's hand. He cheeks turned a rosy red color as he began laughing. Kanna turned around with a raised eyebrow. Susumu looked very mad as he glared at Kanna.

Kanna began scooting towards the door with Susumu's hair still in her hand. Susumu was breathing very hard through his nose. Mr. Hijikata chuckled a bit then put on a serious face. Mr. Kondou was on his back laughing his head off.

_'All I have to do is make it to the door and I'm-' _ Kanna thought before Susumu tackled her and got out a kunai.

"SUSUMU ARE YOU MAD!" Mr. Kondou yelled looking at the very pointy object in crazy Susumu's hand.

"No... Not mad angered!" Susumu said inching the sharp kunai towards Kanna.

Kanna watched as her eyes went big. The sun hit the very shiney and sharp kunai making it gleam. Then a rock flew in hitting Susumu in the back of the head. Kanna got up in a hurry and ran out the door with dust behind her.

"You know what was so amazing about that." Soji said looking at the dust flying around in the room.

"Whats that Soji?" Mr. Hijikata asked.

"There's no dust inside, it was just cleaned." Soji said getting a dazed look on his face as he watch Kanna dart across the court yard. Then Kiba walked infront of the room with Saizo next to him. "I guess they became friends." Soji said smiling with his still rosy cheeks. Mr. Hijikata and Mr. Kondou were still stunned.

_'Where on earth did that rock come from?' _Mr. Hijikata said tilting his head.

YEP! Thats it Wasn't it exciting!

Yamazaki : I DO NOT ACT LIKE THAT

Kanna : Oh shut up!

Me : Wow you two really don't like each other.

Kanna : YOU SHALL PAY YAMAZAKI!

Me : OH SHUT UP YOU TWO!

Shinpachi, Todo, Sano, Tetsu : YOU DIDN'T UP US IN THERE!

Me : AHHH! (runs away)

Shin, Todo, Sano, Testu : GRRRRRR! (Chases author)

Me : UNTIL NEXT TIME! Love all who reads! (sorry if this one was kind of different I couldn't think of anything even though this chapter has nothing really to do with the story)

Shin, Todo, Sano, Tetsu : GET HER! (runs faster)

Me : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (jumps into a tree) WON'T GET ME NOW!


	8. The Assignment

**Chapter 8 : The Assignment**

Kanna walked around, cautiously. _'I hope Susumu isn't here. I hope Susumu isn't here. I hope-'_

"HI!" A very cute voice said behind Kanna.

Kanna turned and hit the person. "AHHH ITS SUSUMU!" Then she looked to see Shinpachi standing there. "Oops..." Kanna said turning a bright red color. Shinpachi chuckled then grabbed her hand.

"Mr. Hijikata said he wanted to see you, Kanna." Shinpachi said leading her to Mr. Hijikata's room.

"Why?" She asked blushing madly because he held her hand.

"Dunno. Just said 'Bring me Kanna', so thats what I'm doing." Shinpachi explained as the came upon Mr. Hijikata's room.

"Oh..." She said as the doors to the room slid open.

"Kanna. I have an assignment for you." Mr. Hijikata started to explain as Kanna walked in. She closed the doors behind her.

**!in Mr. Hijikata's room!**

"Yes now. We need to find more information on the Toshu clan. We need to find out where they plan to strike next." He started explaining.

"Sir. Why?" She asked.

"For one they're the enemy. Two, there have been a lot of families missing. Some bodies have been found. We need to know why they're killing innocent people. And we need to know now." Mr. Hijikata said handing Kanna a ninja suit.

"Sir. Are you sure you trust me with such an important assignment? I'm hardly have any experience in spying." Kanna explained.

"I trust you Kanna. With Susumu's help you will succeed this mission. Now go, find Susumu he'll give you some weapons and show you the basic's." Mr. Hijikata said pointing to the door.

Kanna stood up, bowing with her ninja outfit in hand, she walked over to the door and slid it open.

!outside!

_'I wonder what kind of information he wants me to get... Hm... Dunno. I should tell him how many times the soldiers go to a "house" as I call them.' _Kanna grinned to herself.

"HEY!" Somebody said running.

Kanna turned to see a short boy with red spikey hair, he was chasing a pig.

"DAAAAAMMIT!" The boy yelled as he chased the pig.

Kanna couldn't help but laugh at this sight. The pig jumped into Kanna's arms and started making piggie noises at the little boy.

"COWARD!" He yelled. The pig did some more piggie talk. Kanna just stood there with a 'what the hell?' face.

"Uh..." The boy said looking at Kanna. "Hi?"

"Hello Tetsu. Why were you chasing a pig?" Kanna said looking at the little pig in her arms.

" 'Cause he's a bastard and was being mean to me. YEAH THATS RIGHT I CALLED YOU A BASTARD!" Tetsu yelled at the pig.

"Isn't this Mr. Okita's pig?" Kanna asked.

"Yeah..." Tetsu said.

Kanna and Tetsu walked around talking about anything that popped into they're heads. Until Tetsu saw Saya.

"HEY SAYA!" Tetsu said running up to Saya.

Kanna smiled, slightly, then snuck away.

Saya smiled as she saw Tetsu. "Hey, Kanna!" Tetsu yelled turning around, but there was no Kanna. He shrugged then walked off with Saya.

WOO!

oooooooo where did Kanna go? DID SHE GO TO SHINPACHI? or did she just go to her room? Hm... WELL! YOU CAN PONDER!

Shinpachi : Hm... (shifty eyes)

Kanna : (cough cough)

Me : SO! YOU TWO DO LIKE EACH OTHER! o.o wow that just sounded dumb right there.

Kanna and Shinpachi : (Nods)

Me : Your not suppose to agree with me!

ANY WHO! LOVE TO THOSE WHO READ!


	9. The Party

**(Sorry if this is like super dumb but truely i really couldnt' think of anything else)**

**Chapter 9: The Party**

We left off Kanna being scared of Susumu. Mr. Hijikatat just gave her an assignment and now they're celebrating, cuz they feel like it and I can't think of anything. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER shall lead into something awkward and yeah (its night time)

Kanna walked around the court yard. She put Saizo down so he could go find Mr. Okita. Kanna looked at her feet, the breeze blew letting her hair dance. She moved it out her eyes way, laughing. She found a tree and sat down.

"Huh?" She looked down, seeing only one cherry blossom left on the ground. She smiled with a watery look in her eyes as she picked it up. She rubbed it, like the one Shinpachi gave her. She looked up at the sky and whispered, "Shinpachi..." She smiled a small smile. Then a shadow came upon her. Then she started hearing a loud noise breaking the eerie silence.

"NUH UH! EIU HAS BIGGER BOOBS!" Someone shouted.

Kanna raised an eyebrow then walked inside, all the guys (Yes including Susumu) were sitting in there drinking. "Sake is good!" Some soldier shouted

"WHAT?" Shinpachi shouted.

"SAKE IS GOOD!"

"WHAT?" Shinpachi shouted again.

"SAKE IS GOOD!" The soldier shouted again.

"YEEEAAAH!" Shinpachi said drinking down another cup of sake, then fell over.

"SHINPACHI!" Kanna shouted.

All the soldiers stopped drinking, looking up at Kanna then grabbed her and sat her down. She looked at them all with a 'What the hell just happened?' look. One soldier layed down in her lap. Kanna got a shock look on her face.

"LOOSEN UP!" Uptight, rude, and quiet Susumu shouted.

"AHHHHH! ITS SUSUMU!" Kanna was still scared of Susumu if you couldn't notice. Well he's scary when he's angery NO?

Kanna grabbed a bottle of sake and started drinking from it, trying to get the image of Susumu slicing her throat out of her head. Susumu walked closer and sat down beside her with a bottle of sake. Her vision was already going blurring from the drink that was still burning her throat. "HEY! Whaddup!" **(I didn't even know they used whaddup back then but OK! WHATEVER!) **

"What? Where's the knives! AND THE SCARY POINTY THINGIES THAT YOU TRIED KILLING ME WITH!" Kanna yelled, her vision getting blurrier but her memories of getting her throat almost cut are as fresh as ever.

After two more bottles of sake and one hell of an argument between the guys on who's 'Wee Wee' was the biggest, they all finally went to their seperate places. Kanna went with some guy, by what she could see he looked like Shinpachi.

!The next morning!

Kanna rolled over smiling ear to ear from last night. She was naked in bed with someone, BUT WHO! "OH MY GOD! SUSUMU!" She shouted.

"Oh shut up.. I have a headache." A guy said sitting up. Kanna's eyes widened to what she saw. The guy who plagues her is sitting next to her... NAKED! She screamed her head off when she saw him and stood up taking the covers with her.

"OH MY GOD! I JUST SAW YOUR THINGY!" She yelled pulling the covers up, that she stole, over her face where she wouldn't be able to see anything.

"... ... You are one strange girl. Now give me the covers and we can go-" He yawned. "back to bed." He said trying the snatch the covers away. Kanna wasn't handing those over she yanked back on them. "GIVE ME THE COVERS!"

"NO YOU SCARE ME! AHH! YOU'RE TRYING TO SEE ME NAKED AREN'T YOU! YOU SICKO!" Kanna screamed kicking Susumu. (Aww... Poor Susumu.)

Those two argued over the covers, no covers thing. It's not a pretty site to get drunk and wake up to someone who scares the hell out of you. But who blames her? I mean I would want to drag Susumu to bed and... I mean... er... No one read that Right? GOOD!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cliffy i guess!

Susumu: OH MY GOD!

Kanna: OH MY FCKING GOD!

Me: KANNA LANGUAGE! GODDAMN! (Cough) right

Shinpachi: I sound like an idiot.

Me: GOOD! YOUR CUTE LIKE THAT! (Huggles all hot guys that I "Magically" made shirtless) I CAN STILL DREAM!

Mr. Hijikata: That you can

Mr. Okita: The question I know not.

Me: STOP TALKING LIKE YODA!

Mr. Okita: Talking like Yoda I cannot stop

Me: (Left eye twitch) ANY WHO!

LOVES TO ALL WHO READS MY STORIES (I'm only making random chapters to build up the climax (shifty eyes)yeaaaaaaah build up the climax sure whatever you say) lol.


	10. It Was Only A Dream?

**Chapter 10: It was only a dream?**

Kanna jumped up with a trickle of sweat going down her face. She was panting. It was night time in Japan, she looked around the room to see if she could see Susumu, but to her relief there was no Susumu. Not even a trace. She walked outside to see Soji, and a couple of soldiers, returning from patrolling.

"Um... Mr. Okita?" Kanna asked walking outside, she was completly dressed.

"Yes?" He turned around to see Kanna on the porch. 

"Was Susumu around my room ealier, or last night?" Kanna asked.

"Hm..." Soji said putting his finger on his chin. "Not that I can recall!" He said with a smile.

"Then it was just a dream..." Kanna whispered with a smile.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!" Kanna said smiling and running back into her room.

Soji started laughing then walking off to change into his night time clothes.

"Thank you..." She said sliding down the wall. Kiba came up and layed down beside her. She cried, but not from sadness. She was so glad, she loved Shinpachi, even though she wouldn't tell him. (You could all probably guess that.) She sat there for a minute her tears have dried up. She was sick about crying so damn much over nothing. "I JUST SO HAPPY!" She yelled standing up with a fist infront of her. "And now what to do?" She said looking around.

She walked outside once again. Everyone was asleep except for the guards on night duty. Kanna walked around, the summer was ending and autumn was coming in. All the cherry blossoms had already fallen. Not one petal could be found. A cool breeze was blowing making chills go up and down Kanna's spine. "Well I guess I better be headin-" She was cut off by someone.

"Kanna?" Someone asked.

"What?" She looked over her shoulder to see (Bum Bum Bum) Shinpachi, he had a bandage around his right arm. He was holding it. "What... Happened?" Kanna said looking at the wounded Shinpachi.

"Ah what that? It's nothing Nothing at all!" He said smiling, hiding his arm behind his back.

Kanna looked at him with a strange look then smiled. "You're such a weirdo!" She said laughing.

"Yah really think so?" He said rubbing the back of his head laughing.

"Yeah. But it's cute." Kanna said looked at Shinpachi with some of her hair coming over one of her eyes. Shinpachi stopped and looked at her for a moment then smiled.

WOW! BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT! WERE YA? NOPE!

Everyone: Awwwwww Tender moment

Me: YEP! None of you were expecting that were you?

Mr. Hijikata: (Shifty eyes)

Me: DID YOU LOOK AT MY PAPER WORK? AGAIN?

Mr. Hijikata: Uh... No?

Me: GRRR!

Mr. Hijikata: (glares and scoots away)

WELL ANY WHO! LOTS OF LOVE TO WHO READS!


	11. Training Day

**Bloodshed and Love**

**Chapter 11: Training Day**

It was two days after the meeting between Kanna and Shinpachi, they really haven't had much time to talk either. Kanna was busy cooking instead of training like Mr. Hijikata promised when she joined. Shinpachi has been busy on missions and patrols. "And… another day… another doing nothing that is really meaningful." Kanna mumbled as she carried a big pot that she just washed and was about to use it again to cook breakfast.

"KANNA!" A voice yelled. Kanna dropped the pot and it made a loud booming noise.

"KANNA!" Kanna stood there in shock then walked outside to see Tetsu standing there.

"Yes?" Kanna asked looking down at the boy who was a year younger than her. He smiled a little then told her that Mr. Hijikata has been looking for her. She walked towards Mr. Hijikata's room then said her name.

**-In Mr. Hijiakata's room-**

"FINALLY!" Mr. Hijikata said handing the paper to Kanna. "Took me weeks to track you down!"

"Sorry Mr. Hijikata I've been kind of cautious." Kanna said looking at the paper. _'Finally I'll be able to do something!'_ Kanna thought to herself.

"No don't think that. You need to train if you don't… I'll be forced to kick you out of the Shinsengumi." Mr. Hijikata said.

"What?" Kanna asked shaking a little. She looked up into Mr. Hijikata's cold eyes trying to find why he said that. Mr. Hijikata smiled a little then opened his mouth about to speak.

"This reason is we need more room for the new soldiers. Yes though you think now 'what room am I taking up?' you're taking up a whole room that can fit about sixteen or seventeen soldiers. This is why if you don't do something useful besides cooking I'll be forced to throw you out. You and your wolf dog." Mr. Hijikata said lighting his pipe.

Kanna stood there for a minute looking at the paper. "…I understand…" Kanna said bowing then standing up and opening the door and walking out. Soji walked up from the yard entrance and looked at Mr. Hijikata.

"Mr. Hijikata?" Soji said sitting on the deck. "I heard Kanna in here. She didn't sound happy… Neither did you…" Soji said turning his head a little.

**-With Kanna-**

'_I… I have to find Susumu… Where can he be…?' _ Kanna thought as she walked the building halls. _'If I don't…'_ Kanna said looking down. Then she suddenly bumped into someone. She looked up slowly, seeing a grey kimono with pale hands. Then she got to the face to see Susumu. Kanna's eyes went big then she started stuttering. "Eh EH! EH! AHH!" Kanna yelled. Susumu slapped her.

"Calm down girl. I'm here so you don't lose your job." Susumu said walking pass Kanna. "You comin'?" Susumu said turning a little.

"Uh… Yeah!" Kanna said running towards Susumu and again bumping into him. "Oh. Sorry!" Kanna said bowing repeatedly. (Note: Kanna is still scared of Susumu… so yeah…)

"GIRL! Stop bumpin' into me!" Susumu said turning a little. Kanna closed her eyes ready for a hit or a tackle or sharp pointy objects that Susumu might use to hurt her. Susumu hmphed and turned and started walking again.

Kanna hummed lowly and gently looking at the trees that used to carry the cherry blossoms she loved so much. She sighed a love sigh as she thought about Shinpachi. Kanna dazed off but then caught herself. "Hey. We're here." Susumu said looking at a tree with a small box by it. "All our supplies we need are in here."

'_Once you get to some what know him… He's not too bad.'_ Kanna thought with a little smile. "Okay." She swayed a little as she stood there waiting for Susumu to pull out supplies.

"We're going to have to learn fast. We're going on a mission tonight." Susumu said pulling out a couple of kunai's and a short kimono for Kanna. Kanna walked over and picked up the kimono.

"Isn't this a little… well… Short?" Kanna said moving the kimono aside to see Susumu.

"It's better so you can stretch your legs." Susumu said standing up. "Get dressed and come back here."

"Okay…" Kanna said then she started mumbling. "Stupid Susumu… thinking he needs to take care of me…" She started making the faces. Five minutes later Kanna came out in a kimono that came only four or five inches below her waist. "Kind of short…!" Kanna said with a nervous laugh.

"Whatever see this?" Susumu said handing Kanna a kunai.

"Yes what is this called exactly?" Kanna nervously laughed again.

"A kunai. This is used for many things. Short range weapons long range weapons these are really important for missions along with this." He said handing her a daggerish sword thingy.

"Okay." Kanna said looking at the new weapons Susumu was handing her. He showed her a couple of basic things, how to listen to everything, how to aim correctly.

"Okay come after me now." Susumu said getting in his stance. Kanna stood there for a minute then nodded and stood still. She was gone in an instance. Three kunai came out of no where. Susumu blocked them easily then got kicked in the stomach. As soon as the force that kicked him came it was gone. He looked around with a small smirk on his face. He closed his eyes then threw his shrukein at the tree.

"Ow…" Was heard a then a trickle landed on Susumu's head. Kanna landed beside Susumu. "How was that?" She asked pulling the shrukein out of her forearm. It wasn't very deep.

"Pretty good for a beginner." Susumu said. "It could and will be better by tonight." He said getting in his stance again and charging at Kanna. Kanna blocked and blocked as he kicked and punched at her. It seemed they were going slow but fast at the same time. Kanna laughed a little then pushed Susumu back. She jumped in the tree then jumped on the building and ran. "Stupid teenagers…" Susumu said under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kanna giggled.

YAY! There hope you are all happy.

Susumu: Of course they're happy because I am adored by all.

Fan Girls: (fall on Susumu) Susumu marry me.

Susumu: Of course there's enough Susumu to go around.

Fan Girls: YAY!

Me: Ooooooooookaaay… Then… ANY WHO! I hoped you liked. Lol. That's mostly it! THANKS! (waves) ISH HEARTS ALL!


	12. Goodnight

Chapter 12: Goodnight 

Nighttime fell on Kyoto once again. The lanterns on shops, houses, and businesses lit up as the last ray of sunlight was hidden. The nightlife emerged just as fast as the lanterns light did. Amazingly no one from the Shinsengumi emerged onto the streets, or out of the gates even to patrol. It's rare but it happens.

Kanna was in her room dressing for later tonight. She was putting on the black pants and black shirt that was tied on with a grey like ribbon. She just finished tying on the ribbon to where it fit tightly when the sliding door was knocked on. Kanna walked over and opened it. "Oh, Susumu." Kanna said with a little shock as she saw the tall figure of Susumu looking down at her. "I was just thinking…" He said quietly, dressed in his black clothing also. "You might need help putting on your wrist and ankle protectors." Kanna nodded as she handed Susumu the white long pieces of cloth. Susumu grabbed Kanna's hands roughly making her hold them out. "This will take only a couple of seconds." Susumu said quickly wrapping both of Kanna's arms. "Need help with your ankles too?" Susumu asked looking at Kanna with a slightly annoyed look. Kanna nodded, then handed Susumu some more white cloth strips. Susumu again wrapped those quickly then stood up. Kanna bent over, "Thank you!" She said, waiting for a reply. None was given.

Kanna stood back up straight seeing a Susumu looking down at her with a weird look on his face. "Yeah whatever." Susumu said walking towards the door, his black spiky hair moving in the opposite direction in which he was moving. He walked towards the door, and opened it then said, "Hurry up I'm leaving in ten minutes. And I'll do that with or without you." He walked out almost slamming the sliding door shut. Kanna jumped a little, she was a wee bit nervous since this is the first night she's actually going out on a mission. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail; she chuckled nervously as she headed towards the door.

**!Outside!**

"Hurry up." Susumu said walking pass Kanna's door with a small sack. Kanna sighed as she still had jitterbugs. Susumu jumped into the bare cherry tree, Kanna following very confused. "Susumu-" She said, to only be cut off by Susumu putting his finger over his wind dried lips. _'Why do I even come along? He's just going to slap me most likely… and that kind of hurts.'_ "Kanna… we're going on a mission you could at least just shut up for once…" Susumu whispered. Kanna looked at him with a little hurt look then nodded and looked down. Susumu jumped on a close roof next to the cherry tree.

Kanna following like usual not knowing where they were going. They ran across rooftops like they were the sidewalks themselves. Kanna breathing a little heavy since she hasn't ran this long without stopping. Susumu stopped suddenly, making Kanna run into him. "OOF" She shouts, Susumu whipped around putting his hand over Kanna's mouth and ducking down. He pushed her close to him trying to create a smaller figure. A window opened and a person looked out, and then shrugged. Susumu got a sign of relief on his face and let go of Kanna. She had a small blush on her face then got mad and Susumu gave her that look of "touch me and die." Kanna shook her head then waited for Susumu to remove his hand, he stood up and walked quietly over to the other window shutters that were a ways away from the one they were "hanging" around. As soon as Susumu walked up to the other shutters they flew open. Susumu stood there in shock as a girl was peering at him. She had dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes that seem to shine in the lantern light. She stared at Susumu then screamed. Kanna, who was right behind Susumu like usual, just stood there her golden eyes filling with confusion yet again.

Susumu ran before any others could see but Kanna just stood there confused. A man jumped on the roof and saw Kanna, grabbing her. She yelled kicked and screamed but the man's gripped was too strong. Susumu didn't turn around; he wasn't running in fear he was running because he had to complete the mission. Kanna held back the tears as she felt she had been abandoned by her acquaintance, her appointed "partner in crime." **(You know I watched the 7th disc of Peacemaker Kurogane again and I was like 'woah Master Yoshida is really sweet to Suzu.) **_'Well… Maybe I can escape somehow…'_ Kanna thought as she kept struggling and watching Susumu run away.

The man dragged her inside the building; his grip causing bruising on her light skin. He dragged her into a room, where men where sitting sipping what looked like sake. "Master… Yoshida… We found this girl on the roof we believe she's a watcher." The man said throwing Kanna to the floor. "Ah!" Kanna meeped as she fell to the floor, hitting it face first. "Ow…" She mumbled as she tried getting her, her eyes filled with a slight hate. A man with black hair, falling down his back in a ponytail similar to Mr. Hijikata's, yet it covered his right eye. His pale chest was exposed from the black kimono (I guess you could…say?), which surrounded his body. He glanced down at the girl; she started breathing slightly heavier than usual. _'Is this where I'm suppose to die?' _Kanna thought staring at the ground. The man referred to as "Master Yoshida" laughed, then monotony said, "She isn't a spy… she's putting to much of her heart into this battlefield." He sipped the a bit of sake from the little cup. Kanna looked at the lantern hanging from the ceiling, smiling a little.

**!With Susumu!**

He ran back to the Shinsengumi, with the information Mr. Hijikata asked for. _'I won't let another one die because of my foolishness…'_ He rushed back as fast as his feet would carry him. _'I have to hurry…'_

…….::::::Dododododododo:::::…..

WELL that's it! For now… sorry writers block still has me (watching Peacemaker again) SO maybe I'll have some ideas soon! Sorry to keep you all waiting so long I feel so very loved by everyone who keeps reading my… rather meaningless stories! (cries) I JUST WAHH I FEEL THE LOVE (hugs everyone) Thanks again! LOVE TO ALL!!


	13. Savior of Stone

**Bloodshed and Love**

Chapter 13: Savior of Stone

"We're going to save her. We're not going to take this anymore!" The Shinsengumi will no longer be taken as a fool by the Choshu clan! We will attack tonight, as soon as the sun sets." Mr. Hijikata stated looking upon his clan. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**-With Kanna-**

She was in a basement; it was dark, dirty and damp. She tried looking around but to no prevail it was far too dark. Kanna could feel her hands and legs were bound by rope and her mouth was gagged by a piece of cloth. _'Please hurry… Shinpachi…' _She thought with tears forming in her shining golden eyes. She closed her eyes and tears ran down her pale cheeks and fell onto the ground. _'What if they don't come at all? I have to find a way out on my own.'_

**-Back at Headquarters- **

Everyone was getting ready for the mission later that night. Kiba, Kanna's trusted friend and dog, sat next to Shinpachi as he cleaned his sword. Shinpachi glanced over at the dog whose ears were down and his face showed sadness. "I miss her too." Shinpachi said kindly as he patted the dog on his head. Kiba whimpered and lay down close to Shinpachi. "I'm going to save her. I promise."

Shinpachi sighed and stood up, walking towards his room. His footsteps making a deep patter noise onto the wooden floors. _'Kanna…' _He thought as he reached his door, sliding it open slowly.

­**-At Sunset-**

The captains watched as the sun started to set, its yellow glow turned to an orange one. They were waiting for the gates to open, people sighing, as they grow impatient of waiting. Kiba growled as he waited with the others, he growing as impatient as the others. "Do you know when the gates are going to open?" Todo asked as they saw a black shadow jump over their heads.

"The must be opening soon." Sano said glancing up, "They wouldn't send Yamazaki out unless we were about to leave."

Shinpachi nodded in agreement with Sano. Suddenly the gates slowly opened as the captains that were leaving gave a small smile, as they were happy to do something besides stand around. They all headed out lightly running towards their destination. However, Kiba began running ahead of the group Mr. Kondo turned to his right looking at Shinpachi and saying, "Get the dog, boy."

"Yes, sir!" Shinpachi said attentively and started running faster after Kiba. "Kiba!" He yelled and whispered at the same time. Kiba just ran faster, giving small sniffs to the air as he did so. "Bad dog! Kiba stop!"

**-With Kanna-**

She sat there still, with no plan on how to escape. Every plan she came up with was shut down with men running after her with swords. _'Maybe if I just sit here and be good they'll allow me to leave! Yeah! That's the plan!' _She gave a small idiotic smile at the juvenile plan. She moved her hands, feeling her fingers becoming swollen because of the tight rope. Kanna wanted to free her hands before they turned purple so she started wiggling her hands more and more and tugging them towards her but it was no use. The ropes were simply to tight for her hands to even loosen.

She jumped as she heard people walking around over here. Spouting things such as "Did you hear about that stupid girl getting captured?" or "Mr. Yoshida has plans for her." She sighed as she wished she knew what they were talking about. What plans they really had for her or was she just some sick game of fetch?

Kanna stopped thinking when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs; stairs that are connected to the room she's in. The lock became unlocked fast and the door opened slowly revealing a boy with silver hair. Kanna looked at him because he seemed to glow until she looked him over and saw a sword. She began giving out scared squeals and trying to move away from him. The boy began inching towards her, his head held down as if he felt guilty about something. _'Oh please no! God, please no!! Not like this!'_ Kanna kept running through her head as she watched the boy come closer to her. Kanna was now trying harder to free herself.

Her wrists bleeding from how much she's moved them in the rope. A curtain of tears clouded her eyesight. She screamed, now, with the cloth gag still in her mouth. The boy now putting his right hand on the grip of the sword and he lifted his head and stared at Kanna, unsheathing the sword a little to show not even an inch of the metal that made the sword. "No!" She yelled but it was still muffled.

THANK YOU! For reading and reviewing even when I don't update how I should! I've just been so busy lately but I AM REALLY, REALLY Going to try people! I promise! Cross my heart! XOXOX BLUE-WOLF


	14. Useful Escape

**Bloodshed and Love**

**Chapter 14: Useful Help**

Kanna, finally, freed her hands and removed her gag; she screamed an ear-piercing scream. They boy winced then darted over to her putting his hands over her mouth. "Shut up, I came down here to help you." His golden eyes meeting her as he said so. "Promise me that you will not scream and I will move my hands, deal?" Kanna didn't respond, so the boy shook her a little then asked again "deal?" Kanna nodded.

He moved his hands away from her mouth and unsheathed his sword then cut the ropes from her ankles. "Who are you?" Kanna asked giving him a confused look. "You don't need to worry about that." He whispered as he was standing up. "I'm going to try and get you out of here. I'm sick of all of the killing. Just give me a couple of hours… everyone should be asleep by then. I will be back for you. Do you trust me?" The boy asked. Kanna answered, "Yes… I do trust you." Having nothing else to lose. "Okay." He said pulling out a small piece of wrapped up cloth. He unwrapped it to reveal a rice ball I don't know if they were 'invented' then or not but they're convenient so I'm leaving it like that. "Here." He said as he gestured her to take it. "Thank you." Kanna said sincerely as she took the rice ball. The boy then left, locking the door behind him. Kanna ate the rice slowly, savoring each bite.

**With the captains**

Shinpachi tackled Kiba and grabbed his muzzle. Kiba was growling and struggling to get away from Shinpachi. "Kiba…! Stop!!" Kiba calmed down, growling, but not struggling anymore. "I want to save her too but we have to wait for the others." Shinpachi tried explaining to the dog. Shinpachi let go of him and stood up waiting for the other captains to arrive. They came up quickly; Kiba looked up at Shinpachi and sneezed. "Sorry boy." Shinpachi said. "Good, you found the hide-out!" Mr. Kondo said patting Kiba on the head. "Everyone ready?" Mr. Kondo asked looking at everyone, and they nodded. Mr. Kondo opened the main entrance with a groan, the Shinsengumi captains rushed into the building; their swords ready to be soaked in sweet, red blood. Shinpachi, Sano, and Todo headed upstairs, while Mr. Kondo and the others sayed on the first floor.

**With Kanna**

Kanna awoke to doors being kicked in and men screaming and yelling in pain. Kanna crawled to where she thought she heard the most yelling only to look up and be greeted by blood drops dripping onto her face. She closed her eyes and moved away a little bit wiping her face off. Then she smiled and ran to the door, and began hitting on it. "Help! Please!!" She yelled as she kept hitting on the door. Suddenly, she heard rushing footsteps coming down the stairs. She sat back a bit as the door flew open as if it wasn't unlocked. It was the silver haired boy again. "We have to get out! They're here!" He yelled grabbing Kanna's hand and dragging her up the stairs. He cautiously looked around before running to the right.

Then a deep voice asked "Suzu, where are you going?" Suzu turned with a respectful look. "We have to go, Mr. Yoshida! Before we're all killed!"


	15. What Will Happen?

Bloodshed and Love

Chapter 15: What Will Happen?

"Suzu, where are you going?" A deep voice asked looking at the silver hair boy and the girl. "We have to go, Mr. Yoshida! Before we're all killed!" Suzu yelled as he gripped Kanna's hand tighter and tears began rolling down his cheeks. "We never run from a fight." Mr. Yoshida said, grinning as he got an idea. He snatched Kanna from Suzu and began walking off with her. "Mr. Yoshida!!" Suzu yelled as he stood there for a minute looking back and forth then followed Mr. Yoshida. "Do not follow Suzu, get out."

"Mr. Yoshida!" Suzu said as he looked at the man who was dragging a struggling girl behind him. "Go." Is all Mr. Yoshida said as he opened a door to the outside, and threw Kanna out there, she skidded on the dirt ground. She gasped and lifted her upper body up after she stopped skidding. He kneeled down next to her and whispered, "Count your breaths, little girl." And stood back up, peering over her as if she was a bad dog.

She quivered with fear as she looked up at the extremely tall man, who looked almost exactly like "…Mr. Hijikata…?" She whispered as she looked up at the crazed man. _'They could be twins…how am I going to get out of this one… Kiba please hurry…' _Kanna thought as she started looking at her slim options of crawling away or trying to run away. Either would probably end her life in a slow and painful way. Those threatening words whispered again and again in her head with every plan she came up with.

Suzu stared at the two and then went and hid in a near by room, sitting in the furthest corner away from the door. He sat down, being as quiet as possible, and hugged his knees and placed his head on his knees hoping to not be found. _'Please don't let anything happen to Mr. Yoshida… Please…'_

Upstairs with Shinpachi

"Where is she?!" Shinpachi yelled and no one answered, they were only trying to get away and he was forced to cut into them. His sword cut through those men as if it was a hot knife cutting butter. He smiled in relief as the blood hit his face, he breathed in deeply and then opened his eyes again and did it all over.

Kiba was sniffing around as this was happening and perked his ears up and stared at the door. He charged at the door, tackling it open. Kiba laid there for a minute and got back up, shaking his body then running off with a limp. Shinpachi looked over, and saw Kiba running off. "Dog wait!" Shinpachi yelled as he went after the dog once again, flying down those small stairs as if he was flying. "Wait!" Shinpachi yelled as he fell because he skipped the last stair and tripped. Kiba just kept running and sniffing the air. Shinpachi shot up, knowing he was on the trail of Kanna. Suddenly, he heard Kiba growling and loudly.

Shinpachi ran up behind him, to see an open door and Kanna lying on the ground. Mr. Okita there, staring at Mr. Yoshida with his demon eyes; his mouth spread showing a grin of deviance as he unsheathed his sword. "Let the girl go." Mr. Okita said in a deep voice, lowering his head so his bangs covered up his eyes. He held his sword out in front of him, gripping it with both hands, pointing it at Mr. Yoshida's heart.

"No." Escaped Mr. Yoshida's lips, the wind blew. It was especially chilling this night. Okita stepped his feet apart, getting in stance preparing to charge at Mr. Yoshida. Mr. Yoshida lowered his shining sword towards Kanna, looking up at Mr. Okita. "Are you sure you want to come any closer?" He asked. Mr. Okita gripped his sword more, licking his lips trying to figure out a plan.

All of a sudden, Kiba charged for Mr. Yoshida grabbing his arm that was holding his sword, he gasped in pain and shouted "Fucking dog!" He hit Kiba on the head with his free fist, Kiba just bit down harder drawing blood from Mr. Yoshida's arm. Mr. Okita charged at Mr. Yoshida. Mr. Yoshida looked up and threw his sword down with a great force even though Kiba was clung to his arm.

Mr. Okita turned his sword and stabbed Yoshida in his chest, then pulled it out swiftly blood spewing out as if it was a fountain out of his chest. Mr. Okita grabbed his mouth as his eyes changed to a more rounded, gentler version that everyone is used too. Mr. Yoshida dropped to his knees as the blood stopped, and then collapsed face down onto the ground. Blood beginning to surround his body. "Kanna!" Shinpachi yelled, then stopped in the sight of something horrible. Mr. Yoshida's sword was in Kanna who was face down on the ground as well. She wasn't moving or making any noise. "Kanna…?" Shinpachi asked as he bent down, pulling the sword out of her. His eyes filling with tears, he picked her up in his arms and hugged her. Kanna's body covered with blood. "Don't leave me.." He cried as he held her limp body. Kiba whimpered as he sat next to Shinpachi with his ears against his head and looking down at the pool of blood. Mr. Okita was still coughing, removing his hand to reveal blood.

OooOoOoOOooOO

Isnt that a good way to stop it? Hope you liked it! Updating again soon!! Blue-Wolf!


End file.
